lostmediaarchivefandomcom-20200216-history
Lost Philippine TV Station IDs
This is the list of lost Philippine TV Station IDs. Present Channels ABS-CBN * “Watch Us... Do It Again!” (September 14-November 30, 1986) (FOUNDED BY BYTESTER MEDIA IN 2017, THE CHANNEL BECAME DELETED AND THE ID IS LOST AGAIN, but there is a picture) * "Sharing A New Life With You" (December 1, 1986-February 28, 1987) * "Celebrate with the cheers in 1988" (December 1, 1987-January 31, 1988, New Year’s ID) * "ABS-CBN: celebrating 35 years of the Philippines' largest network!" (February 1-October 31, 1988) * "ABS-CBN Satellite Broadcasting System" with World Map (November 1, 1988-1995) * "ABS-CBN, The Star Network" with the Philippine map in 3D thick CGI effect zoomed closer to Metro Manila against the cyan background and 1987 ABS-CBN instrumental jingle, with the six-note "A-B-S-C-B-N" signature (full color, high quality) version (1989-1991) * "With Mega Manila's Most Romantic, Radio Romance D-double-U-double-R 101.9 at ang pinagkakatiwalaang inyong D-Z-M-M 630kHz, this is the A-B-S-C-B-N Broadcasting Corporation on Nationwide Telecast, in the Service of the Filipino!" (1990-1991) (FOUND, only audio) * "ABS-CBN Satellite" is the blue pixelated world map in black foreground (1991-1992) (ONLY PICTURE, AND ON ANOTHER VERSION WHICH IS ABS-CBN DOMSAT, AND FOUND BY JOJO BAILON) * ABS-CBN-2 Station ID with Batman 1989 Soundtrack Finale and at the ending voiced by Peter Musngi: "A-B-S-C-B-N, In the Service of the Filipino!" and with it's computer generated the 4 gold spotlights, floor and it's logo (1991-1992) * "40 Years: ABS-CBN and Philippine Television": (Voiced by Peter Musngi: "40 Years of ABS-CBN.") (1993-1994) (FOUND IN ANC NEWS, but cut) * "All The Best Shows Come from the Brightest Network" (1995-1997) * Da Vinci Sketches (1994-1997) it was cut to Sarimanok ident in ABS-CBN 60 YEARS FIN. 52010coolman had uploaded the poor quality, need a better quality PTV * PTV-4 Station ID: "4 People's Television" (People's Television 4 (snake number four logo in full 3D graphics) That SID in '86 contained snake-shaped channel '4' wordmark logo and the words 'People's Television' in thick Helvetica Sans Black font using keyed compositing effect and its foreground color was pure blue-indigo. The last third version of People's Television 4 in snake-shape channel '4' logo was featured in 1988, That beautiful SID in '88 had contained its wordmark logo "PTV 4: People's Television" in full gold gradient 3D effect after the Philippine flag opened them and its wall background was blue-indigo stone rock. (February 24, 1986–February 27, 1989) * "The People's Network": PTV 4's station ident with the voiceover said: "The People's Network. Reaching Out to Make us One." then sang with chorus, "Four..... for you!" (June 1, 1992-September 30, 1995) * "The People's Television: The Television Network for the People" (1994-September 30, 1995) * Long Version (completely better quality) (October 1, 1995-June 29, 1998) * Christmas (December 1-25, 1995) The 5 Network * "Come Home to ABC-5" (1992 original version) with the Full Jingle sung by Gino Padilla: "Come live your life, set yourself free... Come Home to ABC, Come Home to ABCeeeee..." (February 21-July 31, 1992) * "The Fastest-Growing Network, ABC-5": The full station identification of ABC Ch. 5 now (TV5) circa 1993-1994 featured in order, the galactic sky, their transmission tower, an ABC TV 5 compound building in Novaliches, QC, ABC channels/stations nationwide, ABC 5 logo and then the slogan as 'The Fastest Growing Network ABC 5.'﻿ (with Today's TV, ABC-5 Jingle instrumental version), March 21, 1993-January 31, 1994) * "ABC Takes The Big Leap in 1994" with "The Big Leap" by Ariel Rivera (February 1, 1994-January 29, 1995) (However, the picture was found) GMA Network * "Share the Wonderful World of GMA Radio-Television ARTS: Where You Belong!" (1986-November 12, 1987) * "GMA-7-POWER" (November 7, 1988-December 1, 1988) * "The Largest, Most Powerful Network in the Philippines" (December 2, 1988-December 31, 1989) * "Patuloy naglilingkod sa Pamilyang Pilipino sa sambayanan at sa buong mundo! GMA, on it's 45th Year of Responsible Broadcasting!" (replaces the words "Rainbow Satellite" and its slogan "Where You Belong" on the bottom of its particular logo but half-rounded 7-colored rainbow with a satellite at the top of its rainbow and bold initials "GMA" still remain.) (January 1, 1994-February 28, 1995) * "Patuloy naglilingkod sa Pamilyang Pilipino sa sambayanan at sa buong mundo! GMA, on it's 45th Year of Responsible Broadcasting!" (features a spaceship (or brownish something) the setting. It's just a logo that ends up sattelite in height) (March 1, 1995-August 31, 1998) * "Where Christmas Belong" (December 1998) (RUMORED) * "Where New Year's Belong" (1999) RPN * “The Leader” (1st Version, 1982-1986) (FOUND) (https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=r4XcitLuV2o) * Blue background (just like 2004 WFUM-TV "Michigan Television" ident) The Philippine star flying then RPN logo fades in There's is a orchestral-violin music (2003-May 26, 2006) (Note: Used during the sign-off) GMA News TV IBC * "B-P-T Basta Pinoy sa Trese" (1986–July 31, 1987) (picture was found) * "E-13, Life Begins at 13" (August 12, 1987-June 30, 1989) (FOUND, with two versions) (https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=y2mFrum88vY) (https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=0TBoA3zG7ms) * "The Newest Network" (October 1, 1990-1991, Islands TV 13) (picture was found) * "The Best of Shows" 1992 version of full station ident of Islands TV 13 several months before it renamed back to IBC on its new image. The start of the clip was collage of network's shows followed by the spinning 3D pyramids with celebs' images from their shows inside its volume shape to combine network's logo then the logo "Islands TV 13" which their text font Revenue was shown (August 1, 1990-October 2, 1992) (picture was found) SBN * "World TV-21" (May 21, 1992-January 28, 1996) * "The Only One" (January 29, 1996-September 3, 2004) ABS-CBN S+A Net 25 RJTV * "Make it A Habit" (April 1, 1993-September 30, 1993) * "Your Music and Shopping Network" (October 1, 1993-June 30, 1995) * "Timeless Television" (1995-1997) * "Interactive Experience Television" (1997-2000) BEAM TV Light TV DBS-TV UNTV SMNI AksyonTV Gateway UHF Broadcasting-45 INC TV Defunct channels Citynet Television * "Your Window to the World" (August 27, 1995-March 31, 1999) * "Your Window to the World" (2nd Version, launched during the 1st Anniversary Special at Araneta Coliseum (August 27, 1996-September 1, 1999) Channel V Philippines MTV Philippines-41 2ndavenue MBN-43 ETV-39 BBC-2 Intervision 68 ABC-47 EEC-23 CTV-31 * "CTV 31, A RMN station" (September 3, 1997-August 31, 2000) E! Philippines Acquired channels ETC * Red background (2009-2010) The animation sequence using ETC text. CNN Philippines Updates * 03/17 - IBC 1987 Station ID “Life is a Comedy” was found by View on the 3rd - Jojo Bailon. * 04/17 - IBC 1987 Station ID “Life is an Action Adventure” was found by View on the 3rd - Jojo Bailon. * 12/9/18 - RPN “The Leader” 1982-1986 ID was found by View on the 3rd - Jojo Bailon. (no PH cable channels) Category:Lost Philippines' Media